The present invention relates to modifying images for use in producing hard copy prints in accordance with instructions provided by a customer.
Many customers would like to modify their images on hard copy prints, negatives, etc. before they have reprints made. The modifications include changes such as cropping, enlarging the cropped area, removal of unwanted items appearing in the scene, elimination of red eye, and changing the skin tone to mention a few. Currently the customer has several options of conveying the modifying instructions to the photofinisher. They can write the instructions and send the instructions with the negative or print to the photofinisher. The customer can also use a device such a KODAK Create-A-Print or Print Maker for making reprints and make the changes themselves, or scan their hard copy image and use a computer with a digital editing software program such as Photo Shop to make the changes. Of these methods the first, writing the instructions, is the simplest, but written instructions are very often misinterpreted and require the intervention of a skilled operator who then has to make judgements based on how he or she interprets the instructions. The remaining options require the customer to seek out a device where he or she can do the modifications to the hard copy image themselves or they have to be skilled in digital editing.
It is also known that algorithms can be used for automatically correcting such things as red eye or for changing skin tones in digital images. However, these algorithms may miss areas to be modified.
In a system made in accordance with the present invention a solution is provided for eliminating and/or minimizing the problems of the prior art that can improve how customers provide information to the photofinisher to modify their hard copy prints for reprinting digitally.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for editing an image provided on a hard copy print, comprising:
a marking device for placing an instruction indicia on the hard copy print which is non-visible under normal viewing conditions, the instruction indicia providing instructions for modifying the image; and
a scanning device for reading the instruction indicia and the image, the scanning device includes an algorithm for separating the image from the instruction indicia.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for editing an image provided on a hard copy print, comprising:
a marking device for placing an instruction indicia on the hard copy print which is non-destructive to the hard copy print, the instruction indicia identifying instructions for modifying the image; and
a scanner for scanning the instruction indicia and the image so as to obtain digital data of the image and the instructional indicia.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for editing an image provided on a hard copy print, comprising:
a sleeve for holding the hard copy print, the sleeve being constructed so as to allow the image on the hard copy print to be scanned for obtaining a digital record of the image;
a marking device for placing an instruction indicia on the sleeve for identifying instructions for modifying the image; and
a scanner for scanning the instruction indicia and the image on the hard copy print so as to obtain digital data of the image and instruction indicia.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for editing an image provided on a hard copy print, comprising:
a scanner for scanning the image on the hard copy print so as to obtain digital data of the image;
a computer for receiving the digital data of the image;
a display device for displaying the image obtained by the scanner which was forwarded to the computer; and
an electronic data entering device for entering instructional indicia for modifying the image, the instruction indicia representing programmed instructions provided in the computer for automatically modifying of the image.
In accordance with another aspect for the present invention there is provided a system for editing an image provided on a hard copy print, comprising:
a marking device for placing an instruction indicia on the hard copy print which is non-visible under normal viewing conditions, said instruction indicia providing instructions for modifying the image, the marking device comprises a marker using an ink which fades to transparent over a brief period of time; and
a scanning device for reading the instruction indicia and the image.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for editing an image provided on a hard copy print, comprising:
a marking device for placing an instruction indicia on the hard copy print which is non-visible under normal viewing conditions, said instruction indicia providing instructions for modifying the image, the hard copy print has been treated to provide a protective layer over the image; and
a scanning device for reading the instruction indicia and the image.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for editing an image provided on a hard copy print, comprising:
a marking device for placing an instruction indicia on the hard copy print which is non-visible under normal viewing conditions, the instruction indicia providing instructions for modifying the image; and
a scanning device for reading the instruction indicia and the image, the scanning device comprises a single scanning device for scanning the image and the instruction indicia in a single pass.
In yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for editing an image provided on a hard copy print, comprising:
a marking device for placing an instruction indicia on the hard copy print which is non-visible under normal viewing conditions, the instruction indicia providing instructions for modifying the image; and
a scanning device for reading the instruction indicia and the image, the scanning device comprises a first and second scanning device, the first scanning device capable of identifying the image and the second scanning device capable of recognizing the instruction indicia.
In still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for editing an image provided on a hard copy print, comprising:
a marking device for placing an instruction indicia on the hard copy print which is non-visible under normal viewing conditions, the instruction indicia providing instructions for modifying the image;
a scanning device for reading the instruction indicia and the image; and
a template for use in providing the instruction indicia on the hard copy print.
In yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for editing an image provided on a hard copy print, comprising:
a marking device for placing an instruction indicia on the hard copy print which is non-visible under normal viewing conditions, the instruction indicia providing instructions for modifying the image, the hard copy print further comprising a protective barrier for placement on the hard copy print upon which the instruction indicia may be provided; and
a scanning device for reading the instruction indicia and the image.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a system for editing an image provided on a hard copy print, comprising:
a marking device for placing an instruction indicia on the hard copy print which is non-visible under normal viewing conditions, the instruction indicia providing instructions for modifying the image;
a scanning device for reading the instruction indicia and the image; and
a kiosk having a supporting platen upon which the hard copy print may be placed and a protective barrier which can be placed over the image upon which the instruction indicia may be provided, the cover having orientation marks, the scanner capable of scanning the image and marking thereon.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for editing an image on a hard copy print, comprising the steps of:
providing an instruction indicia on the hard copy print which is not visible under normal viewing conditions, the instruction indicia comprising instructions for modifying of the image;
scanning the hard copy print so as to read the instruction indicia and obtain digital image data representative of the image; and
providing additional instructions using a data entry device.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for editing an image on a hard copy print, comprising the steps of:
providing an instruction indicia on the hard copy print which is not visible under normal viewing conditions, the instruction indicia comprising instructions for modifying of the image;
scanning the hard copy print so as to read the instruction indicia and obtain digital image data representative of the image in a single step.
In yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for editing an image on a hard copy print, comprising the steps of:
providing an instruction indicia on the hard copy print which is not visible under normal viewing conditions, the instruction indicia comprising instructions for modifying of said image;
scanning the hard copy print so as to read the instruction indicia and obtain digital image data representative of the image; wherein
scanning comprises the use of two separate scanners.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for editing an image on a hard copy print, comprising the steps of:
providing an instruction indicia on said hard copy print which is not visible under normal viewing conditions, the instruction indicia comprising instructions for modifying of the image;
scanning the hard copy print so as to read the instruction indicia and obtain digital image data representative of the image; wherein
scanning comprises the step of scanning the hard copy image twice wherein the image is obtained by scanning the hard copy image in two steps.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for editing an image on a hard copy print, comprising the steps of:
a) providing an instruction indicia on the hard copy print which is not visible under normal viewing conditions, the instruction indicia comprising instructions for modifying of the image; and
b) scanning the hard copy print so as to read the instruction indicia and obtain digital image data representative of the image, the digital image data and the instructions are obtained by a single scanning step.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a template for use in providing instruction indicia on a hard copy print having an image using a marker, providing marks which are not normally visible under normal viewing conditions, the template comprising:
a generally planar support structure having at least one cut-out out for use in placing an indicia of a predetermined configuration, the indicia identifying a particular function or code for modifying the image.